A Little Too Late
by GalleonJinx25
Summary: Andromeda Black says goodbye to Augustus Rookwood


It was the last day of seventh year and Andromeda Black couldn't be happier. All of those years of studying, testing, and working has drained her. Now, after a long week of rain, the sun was shining and smiles were worn on nearly everyone's face. Her fellow peers were out on the Hogwarts grounds swimming in the lake with the Giant Squid or under trees, hidden in its shadows making out. Andromeda was happy to about to be one of those under the tree. She was walking as quickly as possible, Ted had been waiting down there for over thirty minutes for her.

The corridor she walked along was silent minus the creeks of the suits of armors. Andromeda's paces slowly became running feet until she heard a voice call, "'Dromeda." She stopped dead and turned to look behind her. No one was there. She decided that she had simply imagined the voice and continued but she hadn't took three steps when she heard it again. "'Dromeda." She swished around, wand raised. "Show yourself." she commanded.

From behind one of the many suits of armor that lined this deserted hall, Andromeda's best friend since her first year at Hogwarts crept out. Augustus Rookwood was not too skinny nor too thick. His long brown hair was up in a nice and elegant ponytail. Andromeda was happy to see him of course; this was the man she had fallen in love with years ago, say third year. Being raised in the Black Family, however, Andromeda was told that the man should always approach the woman and while she waited for Augustus for years, the approach never came.

"Hey Auggy." she said with a nervous smile though Augustus didn't return it.

"You're going to see that Mudblood, aren't you?" He asked sourly.

"Yes. He's been my boyfriend since sixth year, where else would I be going?" Andromeda had put her hands on her hips. Augusts didn't like Ted at all. He hated him with a passion and Andromeda knew why. Ted Tonks was the person that she and Augustus use to make fun of and pick on when they were younger, when Andromeda was still going by her family's Pureblood rules...the many years she was just as bad as her elder sister.

"Why?" Augustus didn't look up from the ground.

"Because we're together. And when you are with somebody you're, well, with them mostly all the time."

"You couldn't choose anyone else? A pureblood? Halfblood even? You're going to get disowned, Andromeda."

"I don't care! I've waited for a pureblood to approach me for years but he never did. He was there for me, yes, but he never asked for me to be his, or he mine. Auggy, I waited for you!"

Augustus chocolate colored eyes widened as he finally raised his head from the floor. "You what?"

"I waited for you! I WAITED FOR YOU!" She screamed. Andromeda could now feel that love for him, that she had pushed aside for Ted, spring up in her heart. "And you never came!"

Augustus stared into the eyes of the girl he loved. "I-I didn't know how! I didn't know how to approach you. You're the only person I've ever loved and I just didn't want to ruin it."

"But did you have to wait so long? We could've been together by now. It could be you I was going to see right now, under a tree." The words brought the tears out of Andromeda's eyes and racing down her high cheek bones.

"Then leave him. Come with me." He said this so sly, like he was sure he was going to get Andromeda.

"I can't." she cried. "I...I love Ted, Augustus." This burned Augustus. It was the first time she had called him by his name since first year.

"No." His voice cracked. "No. Come with me. Leave him, I love you! I love you more than he ever could." He cried. "Please, 'Dromeda, please. Leave him."

Andromeda put her hand up to her lips to suppress the noise of her sobs. "I can't."

Augustus sobs, however, was very audible as it echoed through the empty hall. He raised his hand to his eyes to hide his tears but Andromeda could see them as they fell from his chin to the stone floor below their feet. She walked up to him and threw her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." she cried. "I love you. I really do, but I love him too and I can't hurt him. I won't."

Augustus pulled his hand from his eyes and wrapped them around her waist, crying harder than she was. "I love you. I love you so much, I don't want you to love him. I want you to be with me."

Andromeda pulled herself back to look into his eyes. There were those lips, those perfect pink lips she had been wanting to taste for a very long time. She leaned in and let her lips introduce themselves to him for the first time ever. Augustus pulled her closer, the kiss he had been longing for now here. The love poured from both ends of the kiss, all the waiting and wanting finally released to a fiery burst of love and passion and longing desire.

Andromeda was the first to pull away, realising that she was already in a relationship. Augustus knew why she had pulled away. He slowly kissed her upon her head. "Listen, I don't want you to be with him, not at all. But, I do want you to be happy and if that means letting you go to be with him...I'll do it. I'll let you go. But I just want you to know, I will never love anyone like I love you, Andromeda Black."

Andromeda smiled behind her tears and kissed Augustsus on the cheek. "I got to go." And Augustus watched as his love left him standing in a deserted hall by himself, watching her retreating back.


End file.
